


precious and adored

by wartransmission



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 19:10:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11088075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wartransmission/pseuds/wartransmission
Summary: In which Viktor puts the ridiculous in ridiculously in love, and Yuuri is exasperated but only in the fondest of ways.





	precious and adored

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:
> 
> Person A: *holding person B's face between their hands and squeezing*  
> Person B: Will you please stop squishing my face?  
> Person A: Nope  
> Person B: Why?  
> Person A: At the beginning it was because I wanted to see how ridiculous you would look like this but instead you still manage to look adorable and pretty and now I want to keep holding you because your skin feels nice  
> Person B: ...  
> Person B: These are the moments where half of me is asking why I fell for you and the other half is wondering how could I have lived without you for so long
> 
> ([source ](https://rilgwilym.tumblr.com/post/157422445211/person-a-holding-person-bs-face-between-their))

“Yuuri.”

Yuuri turns at the call, a “yes?” on the tip of his tongue until he suddenly finds himself being held, cheeks cupped in cool, big hands with blue eyes looking down at him with a critical gaze.

He scrunches his nose at Viktor, the motion making his lips purse further as Viktor smooshes his cheeks together. “What are you doing?” he asks, mildly bewildered as he watches the way Viktor cocks his head from one side to another.

“Trying to figure something out,” Viktor says distractedly, his own lips pursed together in thought as he looks at Yuuri from various angles.

“Can you please stop squishing my face while thinking?” 

"Hm,” Viktor hums, looking almost thoughtful as he cocks his head to the right. Then he ruins it completely by saying, tone so childishly self-assured that Yuuri squints in annoyance at him, “Nope.”

“Why not?” he says, slowly growing irate with impatience. He had been folding the laundry when Viktor had up and distracted him, which isn’t much of a surprise given how needy Viktor can be when left alone for too long.

And to think, Yuuri initially believed him to be this cool, untouchable idol on ice.

Who knew that Viktor could be so dramatic in reality?

“I was trying to see how funny you would look like this, _поросеночек_ , but it seems this only reminds me of how adorable you are,” Viktor says, too sincere and affectionate in his tone that Yuuri feels his face heat in response. Viktor smiles happily at his reaction, looking entirely satisfied as he continues squishing Yuuri's cheeks together, looking far too entertained and fond to even be real.

And, because Viktor wasn’t embarrassingly honest enough, he adds, “Also, I want to keep  holding you because your cheeks feel so soft and nice. I could squish them forever.”

“Please don’t,” Yuuri deadpans, clinging to whatever semblance of calmness that remains in his heart.

Viktor doesn’t seem to care, going by his continuous ministrations on his cheeks.

Yuuri sighs. Giving up on any attempt at pretense or disbelief, he says, “These are the moments where half of me wonders how you’re even real and in love with me, and the other half of me wonders how I ever lived those first twelve years of my life without you.”

Viktor smiles and Yuuri, the helpless, hopeless man that he is, can only smile back.

Viktor says, “Whatever the answer may be to those questions, I can safely assure you that I am very real, and never going to stop loving you at any point of my life now and in the future.”

Yuuri laughs. Not because he doesn’t believe Viktor, and not because he’s ridiculous (even if he kind of is), but because-

“It kind of makes me want to cry, knowing how much you mean that,” he says, smile warm and fond as he nuzzles into Viktor’s touch.

It’s a testament to how far they’ve come that Viktor doesn’t look panicked at the mention of him crying. (And honestly? He’s kind of proud that they’ve made it this far.)

“Of course I do,” Viktor murmurs, leaning forward to press a kiss to his forehead then pressing their foreheads together, eyes shut in a soft kind of tranquility.

“I love you very much, after all.”

**Author's Note:**

> Finished this one while on the road on my phone! As always, feedback would be much appreciated! ❤❤
> 
> Translation Notes:  
> поросеночек / porosyonochek = piglet


End file.
